No One is Truly Alone
by ActorCat27
Summary: Laney has never felt love from her family. Her father drinks and beats her, and her mother calls her "sweetheart" but does not mean it. Will Laney ever be free from her home life torture, will she every be able to tell Cory how she truly feels, can she face her biggest fears? FIND OUT!


**Hey guys! This is my first every fanfiction, so please go easy on me. I love reviews/comments so tell me what you think, something I could do better, something you want me to keep the same, ideas for future chapters, I want to know it all. BTW If you don't already know (you probably do) this is a Grojband fanfiction and I do not own the show or any of the characters unless I create my own in another chapter. I will tell you if I do so. This first chapter is pretty short, sorry, but I wrote this in one, yes one, day. Hope you like it.**

**-ActorCat27**

**Laney's POV**

"It's for your own good," I heard my father say before he took another wobbly step forward. "Your father's right sweet heart," said my mother. I hate how she calls me sweetheart because she never shows any true affection for me. I was now pushed against the corner of my room with tears streaming down my face.

My father was the one who always drank and was always the one who beat me. My mother didn't hurt me, but she didn't stop my father either.

Before my brother left for college, he would always protect me. The day prior to when he left, he talked to our parents and made them promise to change. They said they would but only lasted a month before my father started drinking and beating me again, and my mother went back to ignoring me. When my brother calls, I am forced to pretend everything is perfect because my father threatened me that if I told him the truth, I would get a lot worse than his belt to my wrist.

I closed my eyes and heard my mother walk out of my room. Then, I felt my father's fist collide with my face.

**Cory's POV**

"Where could she be?" I asked no one in particular, "Practice started an hour ago." "Maybe she was abducted by aliens," Kon suggested. "Or maybe she accidentally went into the future again," added Kin. This went on for another five minutes before the groj door opened and Laney walked in. Everyone gasped because Laney looked horrible. Her right eye was purple, she had a red mark across her face, her arms were bruised, and her wrist had been hastily bandaged. She had obviously been crying recently because her eyes were red, her cheeks were stained with the remains of tears, and her voice cracked ever so slightly when she spoke.

"H-hi guys," she said. No one said a thing as we just stared at her until Kon broke the silence. "What happened to you," he said almost shouting the words. "I…um…fell out of a tree," she said unconvincingly, "I was…um…walking to the groj when I…uh…saw a cat in a tree and I, uh, you can probably figure the rest out." We stood in silence once again before Kin said, "Are you sure you fell out of a tree, because you look like you fell off of a mountain." "Yeah, I'm sure," she said looking down at her feet. No one believed her but we didn't push her any further.

**Laney's POV**

Practice had finally finished and I sat down on the couch to try to get my head to stop spinning. My eye had stopped throbbing and I no longer felt like crying, but my wrist still stung from where my father whipped me with his belt until I bled.

I rarely spoke during rehearsal, and the only time anyone spoke to me was to give me a quiet, "Good job Laney," which I was thankful for. I don't think I would have been able to have any conversations without bursting into tears. It was obvious no one believed my lie, but I didn't care because they didn't bother me about it.

The twins eventually left but I stayed back, not knowing where to go. Cory and I sat in silence for a while; I tried to sooth my aching body and Cory tuned his guitar. "What really happened?" Cory suddenly asked. "I told you, I fell out of a tree," I responded. He set his guitar down and sat next to me. I felt my face get hot and my heart start to beat faster. This happened every time we were close, since I had a crush on him for as long as I could remember.

"You can tell me anything," he said.

"I know."

"Then why won't you tell the truth?"

I paused at those words, trying to calculate an answer in my head.

"Because I don't like it," I finally responded.

"Well keeping it inside of you isn't going to make it any better."

And then, something inside of me cracked, and all of a sudden I burst into tears and told him everything. Everything from my mother ignoring me, to my father's drinking, his fists and belts that feared so much. I told him about my brother and how I had to lie to him. By the time I finished, I was sobbing. Sometime during my outburst, Cory had pulled me into his arms. He was warm and comfortable, just like I imagined him to be. His breath was warm on top of my head and I heard him whisper, "It's gunna be okay, Lanes." Then a tear hit my cheek, but it wasn't my tear. I looked up to see Cory crying. "W-why are y-you crying?" I asked. "Because I don't like seeing you hurt," he said. I smiled a little knowing that Cory cared about me.

I stayed at Cory's house the rest of the day. He gave me medicine for my headache and wrapped my wrist with a fresh bandage. He looked like he was going to cry when he saw how bad it looked. It was getting late and I knew I would have to go home soon, which was the last place I wanted to be. Cory must have realized the fear in my eyes because he said, "Do you want to stay here tonight?" I looked up at him and timidly nodded. "I'll be right back," he said as he ran into his house.

When he came back he was carrying two sleeping bags, some pillows, soda, snacks, and a movie. Somehow, he was able to carry all of it at once. Giving him a curious glance I asked, "What's all that for?" "Well if you're spending the night with me, we better make the most of it," he said which earned him a small laugh from me. I smiled as he set up where we were going to sleep, popped popcorn, and put the movie in. As the movie started, he got into his sleeping bag and put his arm around me, and for the first time, I truly felt safe.

**Wow! You actually read to the end, I'm glad that you took the time to read this chapter. Once again, I do not own Grojband or any of the characters. **

**Please review/comment,** **like, follow, etc. See ya! ****_smiles into camera_**

**Aaannd CUT!**


End file.
